elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blood Dragon (Skyrim)
so ive been messing around with spawning dragons a little and ive noticed that these dragons in particular seem to land a lot more often vaulentarily then any other dragons for instance the i spawned and killed abot 40 normal "dragon" dragons (for da souls) and had to use dragonrend to get them to land at all, untill they got low enough health, whilst the bloods seemed to land 2-3 times before i got to kill them and i basically didn't even need dragonrend at all. i havent messed as much with elder ancient and frost dragons, but i do notice, (whenever i encouner them) that ancient and elder dragons tend to land a little to. i still dont know if this is worth mentioning in the article tho... Mrdrugsarebad (talk) 15:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I have a pet dragon.... I began in the usual tussle with a Blood Dragon, lost my temper a bit with him because he wouldn't land, and used Storm Call on him, which quickly reduced his health to nothing. But he didn't die. He didn't even land. Instead, he began to completely ignore my attacks and circled constantly around me at a low level, usually buzzing me close enough to have the "whoosh" sound and rumbling, though he would wander off sometimes. Whenever his health bar came up, it was empty. So he's circling around my head constantly, making it impossible for me to fast travel, but not having any other effect. He won't attack me at all, no matter what I do (I even tried Storm Call again, since I'm out in the countryside), but he did dart off once and fry something with a flame attack -- I couldn't see what. As a mod this would be awesome; as a bug it's a damned nuisance. 23:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Invisible Dragons, Oh My! I don't yet know if this is a bug, or maybe a dragon power, but it seems the blood dragon i recently fought tried to go invisible. Blood dragons in my experience, only land by will... whenever i use Dragonrend, they fly away. They later come back, and start to attack again, but avoid me completely when i try to use Dragonrend. I believe they are landing somewhere away from me, then resuming flight. In this instance, a Blood Dragon i had used Dragonrend on came back semi-transparent, and i could see through him. Even after i killed the dragon, it remained semi-tranparent. I only havse the game for XBox, but i don't have live, so is this a bug, do they have an update, and how can you update an XBox without Live!!! 18:04, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't exactly know if this will fit in with this talk page, but I am wondering who made the picture for the blood dragon, with the name in the top right and draconic under it? I would like to see more of these pictures for other dragons. I also have a slight bug affecting all flames, all frost, and all sparks spells and breaths from dragons. They do not appear to me at all. Any help would be welcome, Thanks, Riverfang (talk) 20:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Leximodicon uploaded the picture and may have lent a hand in its creation. Try leaving them a message on their talk page.-- 20:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Addtinal spawn point I’ve encountered Blood dragons at the college of winterhold quite frequently. To be exact I’ve encountered them the last 3 out 5 visits to the college. This started once I hit level 20. This should be added to the habitats but the article is locked so I can’t add it myself. Has anyone else had multiple encounters at the college? 380gb (talk) 00:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Corrected spelling/grammar There is a mis-spelling of destruction under "Battle Behavior" Th3Harbinger (talk) 22:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC)